Promises to Keep
by Shadowstar556
Summary: The electricity is out in Danville. The stars in the sky are revealed, and Isabella shares a special moment with Phineas. And she learns of a promise that she must keep. Prequel to 'I Remember You'


_**A/N: Alright! So here's the prequel to 'I Remember You'. So if you are going to read, or have already read, 'I Remember You' it's important for you to read this.**_

_**Thanks to all of the reviews on my other story! Reviews keeps me writing!**_

**Phineas and Ferb, _sadly, doesn't belong to me. The characters don't either._**

_**Please enjoy!**_

Danville had its share of electricity problems, but this was the worst day so far. Every house, building, and even rest stop's power went out.

Of course, this didn't effect the Flynn-Fletcher family much. The night that it happened they had invited the Garcia-Shapiros over for dinner, and everyone was more likely to play cards than use electric items.

As the children were messing around with the tops that Baljeet had insisted on them keeping, the power went out and the house was dark.

"Mom, the power's out again!" Phineas called as he found a flashlight in the drawer of a desk by moonlight streaming out form the window nearby. His red hair gleamed in the light as he passed by the window.

"Phineas? Are you there?" Isabella was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, nervously twisting strands of her midnight-black hair around her finger.

"Right here," the ten year old boy answered back while he turned on the flashlight. The bright beam of light wondered around the room until it found Isabella, "A great time to have a power outage, huh?"

"Ha ha, I'm laughing on the inside." Isabella grinned.

"Are you kids okay?" Lawrence asked as he walked into the room with Linda and Vivian.

"We're fine, dad." Phineas assured, he pointed at the flashlight, "This'll help until the power comes back on."

"Well, it'll ba a long time until it comes on. Last time, it took five hours!" Linda sighed and turned on the flashlight that she had on her keychain.

Candace ran into the room wildly waving her arms, "_What? _I can't IM Stacey? Or text Jeremy? Or go to the mall and take pictures of him? Why, world, _why_?" she squealed as she collapsed onto the couch in a dramatic fake swoon.

"Candace, it's a power failure, not the end of the world." Ferb walked over to her and sat by her and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

Isabella looked around the dark room, Phineas was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is he? _She wondered, _There he is!_

She spotted him lying on his back in the grass outside in the backyard. Isabella approached the sliding glass door and opened it, the light of the moon reflected on the glass. She looked at Phineas, he was looking up at the sky, as if it was the most important thing in the world. The moonlight shone on his hair. The full moon loomed over Phineas, overpowering him. He was grinning lightly, like he knew something that she didn't.

"What are you doing back here?" Isabella asked him. She thought that by this time he would be trying to fix the power problem.

"Looking at the stars. They're beautiful tonight. Especially since all of the lights are off."

Isabella laid down beside him, the cool grass brushed against her skin and she looked at the stars, the seemed to calm her. The insects were chirping, Perry was slightly snoring, breathing in and breathing out, puffing out a small amount of air softly. "Yeah, I guess they are very pretty."

"Giant clumps of gas pushed together, emitting light from billions of miles away can make pretty things." He nodded slightly, agreeing.

"Yep, so..." Isabella tried to keep her breathing at a normal rate, but it was difficult to do. She had never been this close to Phineas before. He seemed so... relaxed and calm, which was rare. He was always the energetic "Let's go do something!" person. And now he was just... lying there, not doing anything.

Leaves on the tree branches rustled as the wind blew in a slow, steady rhythm. The cool breeze collided with her warm skin and she shivered.

Phineas turned over so he was facing Isabella, he propped himself up with his elbow, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Isabella's eyes widened slightly at that remark. "But I thought Ferb-"

Phineas shook his head slowly, "No, he's my _brother_. You're my best friend." He smiled sweetly at Isabella. His eyes looked like a pure turquoise ocean with its moving, curved waves gleaming from the rays of the full moon. "Isabella, you have to promise me that, if any of us leave Danville, you won't forget us."

"Why?" Isabella asked, Phineas sounded sad and confused.

"I-I have this feeling that something going to happen, soon, something bad. I don't know what it is, but you have to promise. You _need _to." His eyes pleaded with her. He seemed to ask so much of her.

"I promise." She responded.

Phineas smiled, turned over on his back again and looked at the magnificent sky, the black pool of darkness seemed to be carrying bright lights of hope for Isabella.

He took her hand gently and guided their hands together and pointed at a constellation, "Look," Phineas softly whispered, "Pegasus."

They both looked at each other at the same time and Phineas' eyes instantly softened. They both smiled at each other happily and looked back at the beautiful stars, still holding hands.

As they would be for the next three hours.

**THE END**

_**A/N: I **_**love ****_this one! It's sweet and simple. Phineas doesn't love Isabella yet, but he does notice that he sort of likes her._**

_**Please Review! **_

_**So that was the prequel to 'I Remember You'. More stories will be coming (hopefully) soon.**_

_**I don't mind negative reviews at all, although positive would be nice!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


End file.
